


【A蓝】驯龙守则·巢穴

by suyyan



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyyan/pseuds/suyyan
Summary: *发出兴奋的警告声:人外预警!龙×人!!!*故事发生在蓝胖捕获龙心，将小丽带回gr基地后*加#wx❤卡球147#订阅FQ期龙族生理常识科普读物





	【A蓝】驯龙守则·巢穴

**Author's Note:**

> *发出兴奋的警告声:人外预警!龙×人!!!  
> *故事发生在蓝胖捕获龙心，将小丽带回gr基地后  
> *加#wx❤卡球147#订阅FQ期龙族生理常识科普读物

“......而少部分的野生龙则不同，它们继承了先祖的习性，有着发情期。不同种族的野生龙的发情期长短不一，唯一的共通点，是这些野生龙都会在发情期到来前筑巢，精心建造的巢穴将是它们同伴侣交配的地方。”

——《谈一谈你不知道的野生龙Ⅱ》

 

“在龙的巢穴里/生长着凉凉的星光/它们......”

——《中古诗汇编·献给那些爱人长着翅膀的人》

 

 

“我的龙好像有点不对劲。”

蓝胖子说这话时正在切割火晶石，基地里的其他人类都去公会领任务了，身为队长，他得负责照顾留守在基地里的龙们。

这任务听起来繁琐，实际上出人意料地简单。

猫子和伍六七的那对孪生龙还处在幼年期，肚皮撑得圆滚滚后就飞到摇篮里互相抱着尾巴打呼了。

而蓝胖子的龙压根就不在基地，如果不是偶尔能从眺望台看见一个快速飞过的黑色身影，他都要怀疑自己从西海域带回来的是一条隐形龙。

至于皮皮限的龙......马克克表示自己已经是一条成年喷火龙了，蓝胖子只需要帮它把火晶石切成方块即可。

一只变到最小体型的马克克趴坐在餐盘旁边，试图用爪子让硫磺粉末均匀地沾到火晶块上。由于它过分专注盘子里的食物，从而完美忽略了蓝胖子的抱怨。

于是蓝胖子加大了音量:“爱丽最近总是往外飞!”

 

爱丽正是那条西海域的黑龙。

黑龙的真名其实是一串古老又拗口的龙族文字，象征着无穷又使人畏惧的力量。

蓝胖子询问黑龙名字的时候，他们俩刚刚在基地落脚。黑龙笨拙地用爪子在魔晶板上划拉出了一串四不像的符号，蓝胖子就坐在它尾巴上，翻了三个小时的人龙双语大字典。

起初蓝胖子还尝试着呼唤黑龙的全名，但在成功使舌头打结，并被黑龙无声嘲笑数次后，他开始用人类语言中的谐音来称呼黑龙。

 

马克克抖了抖耳边的绒毛，回答道:“可能它们野生龙一般都这样，不爱同人类亲近。”

它还不忘自夸:“而我这种家养龙就不一样了，精通两族语言，拥有亚形态，是人类可遇不可求的好伙伴。”

“是吗。”蓝胖子愤怒地反击，“今天皮皮可是一个人出门的，请问人类的好伙伴为什么没有协助他?”

“这个啊......”马克克甩着尾巴镇定地应对:“建议单身的人类多考虑几分钟，再确认要不要听我的答案。”

“......很抱歉告诉你，我已经不再是基地里唯一的单身人类了。”

马克克故作惊讶:“猫子终于发现伍六七是只靠不住的人类了?”

蓝胖子不说话了。

一阵诡异的沉默后，马克克抬起头，它额前的那只角几乎戳到了蓝胖子脸上。

“胖子!”年轻的喷火龙嘴边“噼里啪啦”地冒着火星子，“你不会变态到和你那只野生龙搞上了吧!”

蓝胖子心说搞倒是没有搞上，他只不过是在某个地方、某一天，和他的龙猝不及防又顺理成章地交换了一个吻。

说实话，巨龙的吻部宽大，还覆盖着细小柔软的鳞片，所以那是个冰凉的吻。这感觉很新奇，可也不赖，于是有些东西变得一发不可收起来。

马克克还在喷着火星子，天知道它一头龙，为什么表情比人类还丰富。

......可能这就是家养龙和野生龙的区别吧。

“我怀疑你硫磺摄入过量了。”蓝胖子扇开那些快要烧到自己鼻尖的火星，意有所指，“并且你应该没有资格指责我变态。”

“不好意思，我可能真的有资格。”似乎是为了验证自己的话，马克克变了个形态。

它的亚形态还处于人类的少年期，拥有一双褐色的眼睛，龙角变成了额上小小的一只，像刚抽发出的笋尖，带着绒毛的耳朵倒是毫无变化地保留着。

“毕竟爱丽那样的野生龙没有亚形态。”龙少年组织了一下语言，委婉道，“并且还有着季节性筑巢的坏习惯，我现在合理推测你的龙早出晚归就是在忙这件事，希望你到时候不要后悔。”

蓝胖子疑惑地对上了马克克怜悯的眼神。

 

等蓝胖子意识到什么叫做“季节性筑巢的坏习惯”，他已经来不及后悔了。

蓝胖子半夜在黑龙的爪间醒来，基地里的被子还裹在他身上，身下的床却已经转换成了逐渐变小的地面建筑和微冷的夜风。黑龙飞得很快，风从棉被和爪子的缝隙里钻了进来，蓝胖子忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“爱丽，大半夜这么冷，你干嘛啊?”

黑龙发出“呜呼呜呼”的安慰声，将人类抓得更紧了些。它扇动着龙翼，穿过蒙蒙夜色，向远方的山飞去。

黑龙降落在半山腰的洞穴前，它将爪子里的人类小心翼翼地放进洞穴里。和西海域的那个山洞不同，新巢穴很温暖，里面还铺着柔软的羊绒草，散落其间的龙石粉末正因主人的到来闪烁着微光。

黑龙抬起头，发出一声悠长的龙吟。

蓝胖子误以为黑龙在向自己展示新搭的巢穴，强撑着睡意，好脾气地夸道:“这比起你之前那个洞穴，确实漂亮多了。”

“你最近就在忙着搭建巢穴吗?”蓝胖子坐在松软的羊绒草上问，“爱丽，你不喜欢待在基地吗?”

黑龙摇了摇头，它俯下身，用吻部轻轻地碰蓝胖子的脸。人类的脸总是很软，比它腹部的细鳞还要软。

黑龙又碰了碰蓝胖子的脸，这次它没有控制好力道。蓝胖子被龙的吻部拱得后倾，最后仰躺在地面。

那些遗传自祖辈的冲动呼唤着黑龙，让它忍不住兴奋地拍打起尾巴，试图同人类交换一个更亲密的吻。 

 

“你是狗吗，爱丽!”蓝胖子现在睡意全无了，“把你舌头上的倒刺收回去。”

黑龙“哼哧”喷了口气以表示自己的不满，但还是乖乖收回了舌头上的倒刺。它舔了一口人类，觉得还不够，便盘起尾巴，巨大的骨翼垂落下来，把人类整个包在了自己翅膀里。

它那两只绒毛耳朵晃了晃，喉咙里传出“咕噜噜”的满足低吟。

蓝胖子终于发现自己想得太简单了，他推了推黑龙坚硬的骨翼，在亲吻的间歇里小声抗议道:“快起来......我什么都看不见了......你的翅膀还压到了我的肩膀。”

爱丽并没有听人类的话起身，而是变了身型，缩小的翅膀难以完整地包住人类，龙石粉末的光亮随着夜风，从缝隙里飘进来。爱丽用那双纯黑色的龙瞳略显得意地盯着蓝胖子，仿佛在说，这下你满意了吧。

蓝胖子无奈地弯了弯嘴角，紧接着他就笑不出来了。

黑龙现在约莫七八英尺长，尾巴根恰好帖在蓝胖子的小腿骨上。龙的鳞片本来全该是冰凉的，但它尾巴根上的那一截却热起来，轻轻蹭着人类白皙的腿。

蓝胖子偏过头去，咽了咽口水。龙族的生理构造课他是学过的，他知道尾巴根意味着什么。那个被细密鳞片覆盖着的地方是龙的殖泄腔。

更别提黑龙还“咕噜噜”地低声叫着。

“爱......爱丽。”蓝胖子突然变得结巴。

因为龙的阴茎已经从殖泄腔的粘膜里弹了出来，带着透明的液体，湿漉漉滑落到人类的小腿上。龙的体液往往有着催情剂的作用，空气里仿佛充盈着松尾热可可的味道，浓稠又甜腻。蓝胖子注意到自己腿上闪烁着龙石粉末的柔光，龙石只会在龙族接触时发光，他是个货真价实的人类，但腿上淌着龙的体液。

这实在是太他妈的色情了。

他觉得自己快要被那些粘糊糊的、闪闪发亮的东西整个儿弄化了。

爱丽还在用收起倒刺的舌头舔舐蓝胖子的肩颈，像小孩子夏日里吞食冰淇淋，蓝胖子觉得自己融化得更快了些。

蓝胖子有些害怕。

毕竟和一头龙做爱并不是驯龙者的必修课，自己面前还是一头大型龙(即使它现在变小了许多)。他总觉得自己会被那个粗长的、顶端还带着分叉的东西操穿。

但他对上黑龙的眼睛，四肢便软绵绵的，砰砰跳动着的那颗心也软成一团，生不出抗拒的想法。一切都像两个月前，基地外的那个吻，来得猝不及防，却又那么顺理成章。

所以蓝胖子抬起手，摸了摸龙的吻部。那些冰凉的鳞片被他触碰地久了，也变得温暖起来。

 

即使黑龙现在只有七八英尺长，一爪子下去依旧能把人类拍扁。但那条变小了的尾巴，很适合做一些事情。龙尾巴灵活地勾起蓝胖子的睡衣，把他剥得赤裸裸的。

蓝胖子此时还在同他的龙接吻。

龙的舌头很长，将他的嘴撑满了，甚至像男性人类的阴茎一样，戳弄着喉咙口的软肉。

龙尾巴便沾着那些催情的、滑腻的液体，试探性地戳进人类的臀间，然后一截一截深入进去，直到人类闷哼出声。

被刺激到敏感点的时候，蓝胖子忍不住尖叫，可他的喉咙被塞得太满了，仿佛那插入他口腔里的，操着他的都是龙的阴茎。

他觉得羞耻，又控住不住地抬起臀，龙族催情的体液让被填满的快感最大化，残存的理智几乎要被全部捣碎。他躺在黑龙的骨翼下，似乎变成了另一头龙，一头处在发情期的，渴望着交配、渴望着被填满的龙。

爱丽抽出了尾巴尖，那上面已经沾满了液体。它的吻部抵住蓝胖子的肩窝，一点点移过去，最后衔住蓝胖子后颈的软肉，将他翻了个身。

龙族坚硬的爪子死死钉在地面上，可怜的羊绒草已经撕破了，但没有人或者龙有精力去在意。黑龙拍打着尾巴，比尾巴尖更粗大的阴茎终于操进了人类的身体里。

一头野生的龙自然是不懂得什么性爱技巧的。它很青涩，并在欲望的积攒里变得粗鲁，几乎是横冲直撞地抽插着人类的后穴。

蓝胖子趴跪在羊绒草上，汗水从臀尖淌到了膝盖窝。他被撞地摇晃，甚至没有力气去碰自己翘起来的性器，那根东西似乎也不需要主人的触碰。

因为他被他的龙直接操射了。

黑龙的阴茎开始成结，带着分叉的尖端膨胀地更大，几乎将人类的身体撑坏了，才变本加厉射出一股股的精液。

这濒死的快感持续地很长，直到精液从发红的穴口淌出来，蓝胖子都还没有回过神。

爱丽伏在旁边，舔了舔着人类被汗水打湿的脸颊，宽大的骨翼轻轻覆盖在人类身上，“咕噜噜”地低声叫着，龙息吹起了羊绒草上的龙石粉末。那些粉末落回黑龙爪子上，像停靠在湖畔的萤火虫，像撒落在湖心的星光。

 

 

 

“......在龙的巢穴里，生长着凉凉的星光。”

“它们被爱火吹得发胀。”

“它们变得洁白又柔软。”

“它们轻飘飘托举起月亮。”


End file.
